15 de fevereiro de 1979
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: Uma página rasgada, de um diário esquecido, de vidas passadas.


_15 de fevereiro de 1979._

_É estúpido manter um caderno em tempos de guerra. Nossos sentimentos ficam conturbados e nada disso faz muito sentido, mas quando uma guerra faz sentido? _

_Ontem choveu. E não foi uma chuva rápida ou fraca. Ela durou grande parte do dia e da madrugada; estapeava a janela, como se quisesse entrar. Era nostálgica; dos tempos em que eu podia dançar nela sem medo de ser pega, do nosso primeiro beijo. Ele havia sido num dia de chuva, em Hogwarts. Não sabia se ele se lembrava._

_Passei grande parte do dia olhando as petúnias que cresciam na minha janela. Foram em homenagem a minha irmã; não que ela se importasse com isso na carta em que eu havia dito. James passara o dia em seu quarto. Ele estava tão (ou mais) entediado quanto eu. Ele sempre estivera acostumado com a vida livre e agora estava trancafiado dentro de casa._

_Sentia a dor dele, mas sentia um medo ainda maior de perdê-lo – como parecia acontecer a cada dia da maldita guerra. Ele estava distante, o amor parecia esfriado. Teria sido tudo uma doce lembrança assim que tudo houvesse acabado._

_Era perto do jantar quando ele saiu do quarto. Como um fantasma, ele passou pelos cômodos, deixando um pouco do seu espírito vazio em cada espaço. Era cruel vê-lo assim. Pior que Cruciatus; pior que Voldemort. Ver o homem que você ama – ou que um dia amou – definhando é simplesmente triste._

_Ele se aproximou de mim, passando a mão pela minha cintura. Não tinha a mesma intensidade. Seu beijo ainda demonstrava o uso do coração, que parecia não bater. Não retribuir. Talvez aquela grande bagunça estivesse me deixando fria; talvez eu sempre fora assim._

_Percebeu minha relutância e colocou um embrulho longo no parapeito da janela a minha frente. Continuei sem palavras e ele saiu. _

_Apenas encarei o embrulho durante horas; tais quais as petúnias. Meu medo de perdê-las era tão grande quanto de perdê-lo, e daquela maneira eu estaria de olho neles, ou em partes._

_Desviei o olhar. Não adiantava. Aquilo só me deixava mais distante deles. Ele havia tentado uma aproximação... Por que eu o havia expulsado?_

_O embrulho continuava tentador na minha frente, apesar de eu não fazer idéia sobre o que se tratava. Eu não olhava mais calendários... Eles pareciam fazer uma contagem para o dia da minha morte, que não deveria estar longe._

_Saí da posição fetal que me encontrava na poltrona e peguei o embrulho pelas pontas, carregando-o para a cozinha. _

_14 de fevereiro estava assinalado, com muitos coraçõezinhos que eu deveria ter feito há alguns meses, que mais pareciam anos distantes._

_Sacudi o embrulho antes de rasgar o papel devagarzinho, revelando um guarda-chuva. Um simples e comum guarda-chuva, como o que o Hagrid usava, mas sem a parte da varinha. E aquele fora retirado da nossa casa. Dava para identificar os cortes no punho dele que ele havia feito alguns anos, tropeçando na floresta proibida._

_Imaginei que ele não pudera sair para comprar o presente. Também, estávamos presos há tempos. _

_Abri, esperando a chuva de azar cair sobre mim. Dizem que quando abrimos um guarda-chuva dentro de lugares cobertos, teremos azar. Doce engano. A única coisa que aconteceu foi uma chuva de papel picado. Nada extraordinário. _

_Hesitei em fechá-lo. Algo dentro de mim dizia que não era só aquilo. Virei o objeto e nada. Olhei o cabo por um segundo com os olhos extremamente desfocados. Letras douradas apareciam devagar pelo alumínio. _

"_Case comigo, Lily Evans?" _

_Gravou-se em letras toscas. Senti meus olhos marejarem. Enquanto eu me remoía, ele planejava. Enquanto eu raciocinava demais, ele sentia. E sempre me surpreendia. _

_Subi para o quarto em passos largos e encontrei-o deitado na cama, com as costas viradas para a parede. Sentei na minha parte da cama e encostei uma das mãos as suas costas, deslizando-a até a cama._

_Tinha medo. Não sabia se poderíamos suportar, mas já estávamos ali._

_- Eu aceito. – Disse e de repente senti o peso da guerra transformar em pluma e o sorriso dele aquecer a casa. _

_Nunca mais houve um dia de chuva._


End file.
